In order to improve their strength, some of these wires, of the type formed by assembly, have the particularity of incorporating a core coated in rubber. However, the manufacture of these particular wires can cause unevenness on the surface of the wire linked with overspill of the rubber used to sheath the wire core on the outer layers of the said wire.
This unevenness can cause anomalies when manufacturing the reinforcing plies by locally changing the pitch between two wires and impairing the quality of the rubber bridges that are intended to be produced between the wires to link them together.
It therefore proves necessary in certain cases to complete the manufacturing process of wires having a core sheathed in rubber with a cleaning stage designed to remove all traces of unwanted rubber.